Squidward Live!
Squidward Live (Or SquidLIVE!, SLIVE, and SL) is a series of short, 5-to-10-minute episodes revolving around SpongeBob and his pals finding a human girl named Cami and going on misadventures. The show was created by Cameo101 and currently airs online. The show aired on April 1st, 2017. Plot Cami is a 12-year-old girl who finds a portal inside of a yellow hat. She touches the hat and is teleported to a strange location. Cami wakes up and finds herself sleeping on top of a rock. Patrick and Spongebob come home after jellyfishing for the evening, and discover Cami. After an attempt to wake her up, they take Cami to Sandy's treedome to do more research. Sandy tells SpongeBob and Patrick that Cami is a "special human", as she can breathe underwater without any breathing equipment or magical relics. Cami wakes up, and Sandy tells her the news. Cami then assumes it was from the hat that teleported her to Bikini Bottom. Cami decides to stay in Bikini Bottom until she can find the hat that teleported her here. Throughout the series, Cami develops rivalries, friendships, and a superhero identity. However, Squidward finds out about Cami and tries to prevent her from leaving due to a prophecy he heard. Origin Cameo101 had originally made this show back in Summer 2016. However, Cameo was not happy with how the show was turning out, so she ended it, and rebooted it in April 2017. You can find the original version here Episodes # Cami's Arrival - Part 1 # Cami's Arrival - Part 2 # Squidward and the Prophecy # Nicholas Withers visits the Krusty Krab' # The Star Customer # Sweet Party # The Transformation # The Cure # The Search # Anime Battles # SpongeBob and the Were-Snail # Cami the Magical Girl # Hide-and-Seek # In Russia, 4th Walls break YOU! # Camping Trip - Part 1 # Camping Trip - Part 2 # Squidward the FATHER!? # The Truth Hurts # Krabs' Retirement Party # Heartbroken # Return of the Were-Snail # Squidgustus Grows Up # Cami is still a Magical Girl # Nega-Plankton - Part 1 # Nega-Plankton - Part 2 Season 2 # Rise of Narrator-Person # Oddly Satisfying # Fry Cook Games 2017 # Krabs Meets His End # Squidgustus Leaves # Why Does Everyone Keep Leaving? # Mysterious Mask # Spooky Pianos are Spooky # Football, but with Soccer Balls # Googleball Cup - Part 1 # Googleball Cup - Part 2 # Googleball Cup - Part 3 # Cami Becomes Narrator-Person # Surfing the Heat Waves, Yo! # Gary VS Rocky # Squidward Ruins Friendships # Krabs...Is That You? # Something's Fishy # Cami Rangers # More Anime Battles # Recap-ception - Part 1 # Recap-ception - Part 2 # Game Shows # The Final Battle - Part 1 # The Final Battle - Part 2 Mini-sodes These mini-sodes take place after Season 2, and are about 1 to 3 minutes long * Gary and the French Fry * Cami's Christmas * Boxing * Me No Habla Espanol * Gemstone Collector